


Uncharted Territory

by Kipderder



Category: Australian Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Wild Hemsworth Appears, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hiking, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In A Cave, Stranger Sex, Wilderness, australian outback, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipderder/pseuds/Kipderder
Summary: Hiking in Australia sure is fun.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Uncharted Territory

Autumn stopped walking and blew out a loud breath. She shoved tangles of flame-red hair away from her face and stared up at the sky. The clouds had shifted and reformed, their color darkening to an ominous shade of gray. It was only a matter of time before they broke.

She glanced down at her wristwatch. It was 4:30 already. Her stomach churned at the thought of the impending storm, and the knowledge that she still had a great deal of hiking to do before she made it back to the cabin. The weather forecast had been for _overnight_ rain. She had expected to finish her adventurous trek way before then, but now it looked like she was about to get caught in a torrential downpour.

A lock of hair escaped her ponytail and swirled across her cheek. She tucked it behind her ear and swept her gaze over the terrain. A narrow path broke through the endless growth of oak trees, and the underbrush was so dense that she couldn’t see the sleepy little town nestled at the base of the mountain. She knew from studying her map earlier that a cliff was somewhere off in the distance.

She exhaled slowly and summoned what was left of her draining energy. She couldn't afford to spend too much time on rest breaks, so she readjusted the straps of her backpack and soldiered on.

A short while later, fat droplets of rain began to fall, quickly seeping through her white t-shirt and khaki shorts. She grabbed onto a low tree branch for balance when the path became slippery just as   
she neared a steep decline. The path narrowed even further, making her wonder how much longer she was going to be able to fit through. She didn’t want to waste precious time by having to backtrack and find another way around.

Fortunately, as she slid sideways through a rather tight corner, the cliff she'd been expecting suddenly appeared. The cliff wasn’t fenced off, and anyone brave enough could sit on the edge and gaze down upon the picturesque valley that lay hundreds of feet below.

Despite the rain, Autumn paused for a minute to take it all in. A steady breeze rolled across the valley floor, creeping upwards to caress the mountainside. Thunder boomed overhead, and a mysterious sounding bird shrieked somewhere in the distance. Under different circumstances, she would have stayed a while to appreciate the scenery.

The rain pelted down now. Goosebumps stole across her skin, and after a quick examination of herself, she realized that her clothes were completely soaked, and mud was spattered all across her calves. She pondered continuing in these conditions. Her hands came to rest on her hips and she scanned her surroundings. She had nowhere to go; nowhere to wait out the storm.

She pushed wet hair out of her eyes and squinted. Towards the end of the trail, just before it curved out of sight, she spotted a large boulder hugged by a wall of shrubs. She tried not to get her hopes up, but the dark, abysmal looking center gave the impression that it might be a cave.

She forged ahead and squealed with joy when she reached the opening. Water trickled from the mouth of the cave, landing at her feet to create a slush of mud, leaves, and small rocks. She stepped inside and let her backpack drop from her shoulders onto the cold, but dry ground. She swiped rainwater off of her face and sighed as she sank down onto her bag.

It was only when her breathing regulated and her eyes adjusted to the darkness that she questioned her whereabouts. Something unexplainable caused the tiny hairs on her arms to stand up.

“Sweet, I’ve got some company.”

The disembodied voice—smooth, Aussie, and distinctly male—resonated in the cavernous surroundings. 

Autumn’s heart began to pound. She sprang to her feet and backed into the wall, flattening her palms against the cool, hard surface.

“Oh shit. I didn’t see you there.” She said, sounding more frightened than she’d wanted to.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He apologized.

Autumn stared into the darkness, forcing her eyes to focus. “What are you doing in here?”

“Same as you, seeking shelter from the storm.” He replied. His boots scraped across the ground as he moved to stand. He was in the lowest part of the cave, and he had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling. “The weather kinda took me by surprise, but I was lucky enough to find this place before the rain started.”

He took a few steps towards her and straightened to his full, towering height.

Autumn gripped the edge of the cave’s entrance, mentally debating whether or not she should run for her life. Strands from her damp ponytail clung to her neck and made her shiver. Or was she trembling because of his mesmerizing, glacier blue eyes? They were absolutely stunning—hell, _he_ was stunning. But she quickly erased that thought from her mind and reminded herself that he could very well be a serial killer.

“Can you just stay where you are? I’d be much more comfortable with that.” She said, not wanting him to come any closer.

“Relax, I was just gonna introduce myself.” He said.

“There’s nothing wrong with my hearing. You can introduce yourself from over there.” Autumn knew that she was probably being overly cautious, but she saw no reason to let her guard down.

His footsteps ceased and silence descended around them. “My name is Chris.” He said after a while. “Chris Hemsworth and, uh, I’m a local, in case you couldn’t tell by the accent. You look tired. You should sit down and try to get some rest.”

“I’m fine.” Autumn replied as she loosened her grip on the wall. “I won’t be staying long. As soon as the rain stops, I’m outta here.”

Chris released a heavy breath of air that sounded suspiciously like laughter. “I hate to tell you this, but you’re gonna have to spend the night here. Even if the rain stops now, I can assure you that parts of the trail have been washed away. It’s too dangerous to keep going, especially since the sun has started to set.”

A chill traveled through Autumn as she mulled over his words. She didn’t like the idea of getting lost in a wilderness full of dingos, Tasmanian devils, and huge, poisonous snakes. But she couldn’t imagine spending all night in a dark cave with a complete stranger either.

“I’ll just have to take that risk.” She said quietly.

“Well, I can’t stop you, but I wouldn’t recommend it.” Chris said as he walked across the floor and crouched beside his overstuffed backpack. He ran the zipper around the edges and rifled through the contents. “Do you have any dry clothes with you?”

Now that he’d moved closer, Autumn had her first opportunity to get a good look at him. He wore a black t-shirt and khaki cargo pants. It was obvious from a quick perusal of his incredibly sculpted body that he was well accustomed to physical activity. She had only ever seen muscles like his in movies or magazines, and she had to admit that they were even more impressive in person. His poor shirt was stretched almost to death over his rippling physique and Autumn envisioned herself tearing it off just to put the garment out of its misery.

_He must look delicious shirtless_ , she thought, then found herself struggling to remember what he’d just asked.

“Do I what?” She questioned, unable to tear her eyes away from the utterly sinful flexing of his biceps.

He raised an eyebrow at her and pulled a clean shirt out of his bag. “I thought you said there was nothing wrong with your hearing.” He teased. “Dry clothes, you got any?”

The humor in his tone made some of the tension ease from Autumn’s shoulders. “Um, no...no, I don’t. I had planned on beating the rain home. I didn’t think I’d need a wardrobe change.” She said.

“What about a blanket?” Chris asked from his crouched position.

“No.”

“Food? Water?”

Autumn placed her hands on her hips and huffed out a breath. “I’m on a day hike, not a week-long expedition. What’s with the interrogation?”

“I’m just surprised at how unprepared you are. Is this your first hike?” He inquired as his gaze poured slowly over her.

“Why does it matter?” She shot back.

She stood still, using every amount of willpower she had to suppress the urge to fidget. It was only fair that she let him check her out since she had just given him the same treatment, although he’d been comfortably unaware of it. When his arresting baby blues lingered on the see-through shirt clinging to her breasts, she plucked the wet cotton from her moist skin and sent him a death glare.

He smiled and lowered his gaze down the length of her bare legs. When he reached her feet, his smile widened into a grin that could only be described with one word: sexy.

“Never mind, I found the answer.” He said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Your boots.” He replied. He stood and nodded at her beloved fleece-lined Timberlands. “Those look like they’re made more for fashion than for hiking. Did you at least break them in before you left home, or are your pretty little feet covered in blisters?”

“I broke them in over a month ago, which is a pity, because I could’ve taken one off now and broken it in over your head.” Autumn snapped.

Chris quickly closed the distance between them, and Autumn gasped as the broad plane of his chest brushed against her breasts. She caught a faint whiff of some kind of masculine soap, or maybe it was his cologne; whatever it was, it made her extremely aware of him. She told herself that her nipples were hard because they were cold and wet, not because the subtle command of his chiseled body caused them to stand at attention.

He pressed his lips together and wrinkled his forehead as he considered her thoughtfully. “You’re an angry one, aren’t you?” He said.

“I’m usually not.” Autumn replied. “You just seem to bring out the bitch in me.”

“You sound just like my ex.” He chuckled as he stuffed a long-sleeved shirt into her hand. “You’re not gonna try to kill me in my sleep, are you?”

“That depends on how the next few hours go. What’s this for?” She asked, squeezing the soft knit thermal tee within her fist.

“I thought you might want to get out of those wet clothes.” He replied, using his fingertip to flick a droplet of water from the end of her button nose.

Autumn swatted his hand away and narrowed her eyes at him. “Yeah, I’ll just bet you did.” She said with a scowl.

His eyes gleamed with amusement. “I know what you’re thinking, but you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’re safe here with me.”

He reached out and tucked a curled tendril of hair behind her ear. Then he turned his back on her and crouched beside his bag again.

“Why should I believe you?” Autumn asked.

She ran her fingers over the lock of hair he’d just rearranged, foolishly touched by the gesture. She tugged the shirt he’d given her over her head, and went about the awkward process of dragging her own drenched top through the neckline.

“For starters, I’m fully capable of controlling my urges.” Chris said, pulling a small blue tarp from his backpack before he threw her a look over his shoulder. “And secondly, you’re not really my type.”

Autumn saw the corner of his mouth twitch before he turned away. She frowned and watched as he shook the tarp out before laying it on the ground. He whistled a happy tune while he smoothed out the creases. He was a smug one.

She dropped her t-shirt onto a nearby rock and shoved her arms through the sleeves of Chris’ dry one. 

“Is this where I’m supposed to throw myself at you and try to prove you wrong?”

He hit her with a smile warmer than the days of June, and a familiar ache instantly spread throughout her nether regions.

“I can’t think of a better way to pass the time.” He replied.

At that very moment, neither could she, but she’d never give him the pleasure of knowing that. She bit her bottom lip to keep from blurting out something she was sure to regret later. She’d gone hiking as a way to bring a sense of adventure into her monotonous life. Now she was stuck spending the night in a cave with a handsome stranger. What could be more adventurous than that?

She adjusted her bra straps and stared at Chris in astonishment. She had only spent fifteen minutes in his presence, and she already wanted to jump all over him. It wasn’t like her to lust for a man she barely knew.

“Are you gonna tell me that we need to cuddle and use each other’s body heat to keep warm?” Autumn wondered as she twisted water out of her ponytail.

Chris stood and untied a foam mattress pad from the side of his backpack. He flashed her a quick grin. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

He stretched the foam out over the tarp, creating a makeshift bed that looked far from comfortable. Then he pulled an inflatable pillow from his bag, blew a few quick breaths into it, and tossed it onto the foam.

Autumn approached him and nudged the bed with the toe of her boot. “Do you plan on sharing this with me?”

“Yeah, if you think you can behave yourself.” He replied with a smirk. He spread a blanket over the foam then stooped to pick up her discarded shirt.

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

“I’ve been a perfect gentleman ever since you set foot in my cave.”

“Oh, so this is your cave now?”

“I did find it first.” Chris proudly declared, as though he had discovered the Straits of Magellan. “Forgive me for not officially welcoming you to my secret hideaway.”

“Whatever.” Autumn replied as she rolled her eyes. “You probably live in here, you Neanderthal.”

He just laughed, squeezing excess water from her top before he laid it back on the rock to dry.

Even the simple strength of his hands aroused her, and Autumn knew she was in trouble. Her emotions were at war within her. She wanted to clobber him and make mad, passionate love to him, all at the same time.

“Can you do that to this as well?” She asked.

She reached behind her to release the clasp on her bra, to hell with being modest. After a series of contortionist movements, she managed to pull it out through her sleeve.

“I hate wearing wet bras.”

“Me too.” Chris replied, letting his fingertips graze her palm as he took the soggy piece of intimate apparel from her.

Autumn couldn’t hold back her smile. “You’re a cross-dressing Neanderthal, huh? I’ve never met one of those before.”

“There’s a reason for that. I happen to be the last of my kind. Tarzan gets all the glory, while I sit here at the top of the endangered species list.” He explained, attempting to keep a straight face.

Seconds later, they both exploded with laughter. His lighthearted banter would have put her completely at ease if his physical presence didn’t have the exact opposite effect. She watched him wrap his strong hands around her bra and firmly wring it out, fascinated by the sight of him manhandling her delicate, hot pink undergarment.

Thunder rumbled above them, so loud that it shook the cave. Chris dropped her bra onto the rock where her t-shirt lay and turned to face her. He studied her in silence, seemingly amused by whatever it was he saw in her expression.

The desire to touch, taste, and smell him became too overwhelming to ignore. Several tense minutes passed before Autumn gave in and let her body gravitate towards him. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pulled her closer. Their bodies collided, and he smiled at her look of surprise.

“I don’t know what’s happening here. I’ve never done anything like this, especially not with a total stranger.” She said in a hushed tone.

“There’s no need to analyze the situation, just let it be.” He replied.

Autumn shook her head, bewildered. “But we just met. You don’t know me. You don’t even like me.”

“That’s not true.” He swept his fingers along the soft curve of her jaw, stroking her rosy cheek with his thumb. His wintry blue eyes darkened as he said, “I like you a lot.”

“I don’t understand why. We’ve done nothing but argue.”

“I know. Your temper is almost as fiery as your hair. I have a feeling you’d hurt me if I pushed you too far.” He leaned in and nuzzled her ear. She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. “I think I’d enjoy that.”

“Which part? Pushing me too far or me hurting you?”

“Both.”

Autumn’s pussy became a slippery core of excitement. She was amazed at how quickly her mood changed around him. He moved his warm lips over her throat, drawing a low moan from her as he licked and nibbled her pale flesh. Her erect nipples rubbed against her shirt—or his shirt, rather—and the knowledge that his bare chest had touched the very same fabric now caressing her naked breasts, only served to increase her desire for him.

She gripped his biceps and pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Aren’t you going to ask me my name?” She questioned.

He pressed an innocent kiss to the corner of her mouth. “I’m patiently waiting for you to tell me.” He replied as he slipped his hands under her shirt. He explored her smooth, clammy skin with knowing hands as he felt his way from her hips up to her shoulder blades.

“It’s Autumn.”

Chris brushed his lips over hers, smiling as she shivered against him. “Pretty name. That’s what your hair reminds me of, the way the leaves turn red in the fall. I never thought I’d actually get to hold my favorite season.” He said as his hands moved from her back to her front. “Are you gonna let me keep you warm tonight, Autumn?”

“I think…” Her voice trailed off as her eyes slid shut. She clenched her jaw, quelling the urge to rip his clothes off and ravage him in a licentious act that would pay homage to their barbaric ancestors. They were in a cave, after all. “I think…I think—fuck, I can’t think with you touching me like that.”

“Good.” He said, caressing the undersides of her breasts. “That means I’m doing it right.”

A rush of pleasure swept through her. Autumn opened her eyes and focused on his hardened features. The attractive mix of patience and amusement in his expression only deepened her need for him.

“Can you just kiss me and we'll see where this goes?”

Heat flared in his eyes. “If I kiss you, we both know where this is gonna go.” He replied.

Autumn drew a deep breath through her nose and released it from her parted lips. Her fingers flexed at her sides as she weighed her options. She'd wanted some excitement in her life. She hadn’t expected to find the adventure she was seeking in a man, but all of the events that stemmed from her little hiking trip—mainly, the premature rainstorm and finding the cave—brought her straight to Chris. It was as if they were destined to meet.

“Then shut up and kiss me.” She whispered.

A corner of his mouth lifted into an enchanting semi-smile. “Where?”

“Anywhere.” She tried to keep the pleading tone out of her voice. She snaked her hands under his shirt and stroked the muscles of his back. She tilted her chin upwards and met his lustful gaze. “I just need your mouth on me.”

“That makes two of us.” Chris slid his fingers into the hair at her temples. He nudged her nose with his and nipped at her lower lip. “You have an adorable little mouth. It’s the first thing I noticed about you.”

She sighed at the tenderness in his voice. Daylight had all but faded around them now. Rain continued to hammer down on the cave and the wind howled through the valley. Autumn braced herself as his lips closed in on hers.

The first touch of his mouth came as a welcome relief. She reveled in the easy warmth of him. He held her close with one hand wrapped around her waist, his other hand cradling the back of her neck. His fingers flexed against her skin and the slow, lazy heat of his lips calmed her even as it aroused. She drew in the male scent of him, hooked her hands over his shoulders and sank into the kiss.

Her legs trembled as a flash of lightning illuminated the cave. He pulled her more firmly against him, so close that she could feel the beating of his heart as his mouth explored hers. She touched her tongue to his, tentatively at first, and then with more passion. He groaned and slid his hands down her back. He cupped her ass and rubbed her body sensually against his own. Her pulse accelerated as his erection pressed against her belly.

It wasn’t long before the kiss changed, and gained intensity. Chris went from savoring to devouring. His tongue plunged into her mouth, demanding, stirring the fire inside of her. His hands slipped under her shirt again and drifted up over her ribs. She cried out when he groped her breasts, massaging her supple flesh while he continued to assault her with voracious kisses. Her nipples, already hardened from the cold, ached for the warmth of his touch. He stroked his thumbs back and forth over the tightened buds, then rolled them between his fingers.

Autumn broke the connection of their mouths with a wanton gasp. She tipped her head back, thrusting her breasts into his palms. Chris nibbled on her earlobe and licked at her neck. She whimpered as the coarse hairs of his beard grazed her sensitive skin. He worked his way back to her lips, planting soft kisses along her chin and cheek.

“God, you feel good.” He whispered against her mouth.

Autumn shoved her hands between their bodies and tugged the button open on his pants. She went to work on his zipper, quickly yanking it down. Her hand delved inside his boxers and she found him, hot and hard.

“So do you.” She said.

“Jesus.” Chris hissed as he bucked against her. A laughing groan tore from his throat. “I like a woman that knows what she wants.”

Autumn smiled. She'd never really thought of herself in that way before. Ordinarily, she was very indecisive, but there was something about Chris that made her feel confident and brave. She wanted him, there was no question about that, and she was willing to release her inhibitions to have him.

His shaft pulsed in her palm; it made her feel powerful and alive. She smoothed her hand along the length of him, caressing the ridge under his head with the tip of her finger. An overwhelming urge came over her to take him in her mouth.

“I don't know what's gotten into me.” She murmured.

Chris unsnapped her shorts and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties. He shoved them both over her hips and pressed his mouth to her ear. “Pretty sure _I’m_ about to get into you.” He whispered in reply.

“Don’t say things like that.” Autumn told him as she stepped out of her loosened clothing. “It makes me want to attack you.” She strained against him, driven by a sense of urgency.

Chris gripped her ass and pinned her to him. “I’m an Aussie, sweetheart. I’ve been attacked by worse.”

His mouth claimed hers, and their tongues tangled as she writhed against him. He held her breast in his firm grip, flicking her nipple with his finger. She moaned as moisture gathered between her thighs. He pumped slowly into her hand while she massaged his erection—wanting it, needing to feel it swelling inside of her.

A gust of wind blew into the cave, swirling dry leaves about her legs. Autumn shivered.

“Let’s get more comfortable.” Chris said.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and led her over to the rolled out bed. He pulled her down with him so that he was lying on his back with her straddling his hips. He shook out the red blanket and draped it over her to catch the heat they generated.

With her thighs stretched wide, Autumn felt vulnerable and open. Chris took advantage of her position. One hand slid down her waist, clasping her hip. He trailed his other hand across her belly, cupping her pussy in his palm. She inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation, sinking her fingers into his hair. Her mouth searched for his and she kissed him hard, her lips hungry and eager. She rocked slowly against his hand. He slid his thumb across her clit repeatedly, his touch so gentle it barely registered.

Autumn squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her thighs around him. She whimpered and let out a shaky breath through her nose. Pleasure burst inside her. Her body trembled and jerked with a soft spasm.

Chris broke the kiss and spoke against her mouth. “Did you just come?”

“Yeah.” She bashfully replied.

“You’re really sensitive. That's fucking sexy.” He said, planting a firm kiss on her mouth.

Autumn pulled back and smacked her lips, savoring the taste of him. “Mmm…your turn now.” She said.

Giving in to the desire uncurling in her belly, her hands shoved at his t-shirt and pushed it high on his chest. She ran her palms over his smooth skin, feeling his muscles quake beneath her touch. She leaned down and flicked his nipple with her tongue. His quick gasp brought a smile to her face.

She dug her fingers into the open waistband of his pants, and he lifted his hips, allowing her to tug his pants down to his knees. He spread his thighs a little and sighed, relieved that his erection had finally been set free. Autumn wrapped her fingers around his warm cock, stroking gently as she sucked on his nipple. A low growl rumbled in his chest, vibrating against her lips. She left a trail of kisses down the length of his body, letting her tongue lash out at his bellybutton. His stomach clenched in response as her mouth passed over it.

She bypassed his cock and pressed her lips to his inner thigh, running her tongue upwards until she'd reached just beneath his balls. She nuzzled his flesh and lapped at the sensitive globes. His musky scent intoxicated her; he was so warm and so male. The sound of his harsh breaths sent a thrill running through her. She wanted to push him over the edge, make him lose control.

“Autumn.” Chris panted as he thrust into her clenched fist and weaved his fingers into her hair.

“What?” She asked as she kissed the tender spot just behind his balls, taking pleasure in the shudder that quaked through him.

“You’re a tease.”

She let out a breathy laugh and dragged her tongue firmly from the base of his cock to the tip. A tortured groan escaped him as she pressed her lips to the head of his cock, and with a dart of her tongue, licked at the droplets of precum.

Thunder boomed above the cave. Lightning zigzagged across the darkened sky and rain thrummed all around them. Amidst the chaos of sound and light, Autumn wrapped her lips around his hard shaft and slid him into her hungry mouth. His fingers tightened in her hair. She moaned and cupped his balls in her palm. She imprisoned him firmly with the suction of her lips, pulling back up the length of him. He held his breath as her tongue swirled around his head. When her lips slid back down to the base of his cock, he let the breath out in a rush of air.

She repeated her movements, loving the sounds he made as she pleasured him. He loosened his grip on her, holding her gently with his palms at her temples while he began a shallow pumping of his hips, leisurely fucking her mouth. She straddled his calves and clutched his thighs, digging her fingers into his muscled flesh. Saliva pooled on her tongue and leaked from the corner of her mouth. The fervor built up inside of her until she was convinced that she could and would completely devour him.

“Christ, Autumn, come here.” Chris breathlessly commanded as he dragged her up over his body. The second their eyes met, he gripped his cock in one hand and thrust inside her.

She let out a guttural moan as he filled her. She expanded around his throbbing cock, her back bowing at the shift in power. He masterfully took over, seizing her hips as he did so. He bent his knees, cradling her ass against his thighs as he hammered into her. Her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts. She bit her lip and steadied herself with her palms flattened against his magnificent chest. She almost sobbed from the pleasure of it all.

Chris curved his hand around the back of her neck and urged her closer. He wrapped his other arm around her back, holding her tight. All the while he continued drilling inside of her. His lips searched for hers and he kissed her long and hard. Their hot breaths intermingled as he whispered against her mouth. 

“Welcome to Oz, love.”

She moaned when he slipped a hand between their bodies and cupped her breast. He rubbed her nipple with his thumb. She pushed her fingers into his hair and pressed her mouth to his, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth.

Chris gradually increased the intensity of his thrusts. Pressure surged inside of her, taking her by surprise as it started deep within her belly, and spread outwards in a warm rush. It tingled in her fingertips and tightened every muscle in her body until she was jerking above him.

She released his bottom lip with a snap and buried her face into his sweaty neck. She bit him gently, muffling a scream as an orgasm tore through her.

“Oh fuck, don’t be afraid, baby. Bite me harder if you need to.” Chris encouraged.

He held her tightly against him, his hips still pumping furiously as ragged breaths seeped out through his clenched teeth. Autumn complied, giving in to her animalistic urges as she bit him passionately. He tensed against her, filling her with his seed as he erupted with a long groan. His body jolted with the release and they trembled against each other, satiated and spent.

Autumn collapsed onto his heaving chest, sucking in air of her own. For a short while, the sounds of their labored breathing competed with the raging storm outside. Chris stroked her hair, and let his other hand roam absently over her back. She pressed her mouth to his throat and kissed the bite mark that was forming on his lightly tanned skin.

“That was…unbelievable.” She said. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Chris let down her hair and massaged her scalp slowly until she moaned in contentment.

“There’s a small waterfall not far from here. It’s really beautiful, and peaceful and secluded.” He said. He ran his fingers through her damp tresses and swept his hands down the length of her back. “I’d like to take you there tomorrow. I want to feel your legs wrapped around me while I slip inside you again. I want to see this gorgeous red hair of yours shimmer in the sun as water cascades all over you. I want to discover all the different ways I can make you come, leaving no part of your delectable little body untouched. What do you say to that?”

Autumn writhed against him excitedly. With the mental image of them slick and naked, fucking beneath a waterfall, she couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. She didn’t know how long this thing with Chris would last, but she definitely knew that the adventure in her life was just beginning. And a big part of her wanted him to accompany her on her journey.

“All I can say is I’m really glad that I found you.” She said, snuggling into his warmth.

“Me too, baby…me too.”


End file.
